In operations such as geo-steering, used to navigate drilling (for example, petroleum) for better well placement, a Logging-While-Drilling (LWD) tool is typically used to map an underground formation both around and ahead of the tool. The depth of investigation is generally limited around the tool if using a conventional electromagnetic (EM) wave. The use of an EM impulse generated by near-instantaneously shutting off a constant transmitter current makes it possible to foresee changes in the underground formation, both around and ahead of the tool. However, it typically takes a set of three mutually orthogonal transmitters and a set of three mutually orthogonal receivers for measuring formation around and ahead of the tool and a dip angle.